


Control

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: An exhausting and long day ends with Din feeling undermined, so he seeks to assert his dominance elsewhere - on you.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 171





	Control

You heard the entrance of the ship open and a few low grunts, paired with angered footsteps. You lifted your head from the dashboard, realizing soon it could mean one thing and one thing alone: Din was exhausted.

And when he was exhausted, he was feeling particularly on edge.

It was a hidden side of him that none ever got to see, aside from you. And you knew how to go about it; you have learned how to do so over the course of the past year. So you waited patiently for him to come to you.

“I have had it!” he announced from the entrance, clenching his gloved fists.

You chuckled with amusement, ensuring he did not hear you though.

“I have had it! That is the last straw.”

“What happened?”

When Din turned his helmet to you, you could almost feel him soften for a fleeting moment, his entire body seemingly relaxing as you touched his arm ever so gently, turning him into a puddle.

“The Jawas. They steal and steal and steal and when confronted, they resort to violence. Which I am not against if the situation calls for it, but those townspeople, I wanted them to understand that I cannot retrieve their belongings without offering something else in return to the Jawas, but would they listen? Of course not.”

“You don't have to be the intermediary for everyone you meet, and you cannot be, Din. You can’t do it all. Nobody can.”

“I’m supposed to… follow a code, be someone of honor.”

“You are. You absolutely are.”

“I must’ve mediated and listened to screams for nearly an hour.”

“So… what did you do after all?”

“I left. I called off the meeting and I left.”

“I know it takes a lot of strength and patience to handle something of this magnitude, but if anyone can, that’s you.”

“It takes a lot of fucking patience.”

_Uh-oh._

Whenever Din cursed, you knew the situation was serious. He was in no mood to be toyed with or to sugarcoat things. He was frustrated, on the edge and mad.

You took his hands into yours and gently rubbed your thumbs against his gloves, imagining the calloused and yet gentle hands hiding behind them.

“You are, after all, the best one in the parsec, Din,” you reassured him.

“It doesn’t feel like it. Especially not today.”

“Just because some townspeople were loud and the Jawas were stubborn? Big deal! They do this all the time, it’s who they are! You get stubborn too sometimes.”

“I do, but… some other times, I expect to be able to reason with basic people, not having to yell and nearly resort to violence, too! Today was one of those fucking days! I just wanted… peace. Some quiet time on this fucking planet with no conflicts. But it seems my luck is... this.”

Din began pacing around the ship, with you standing confused in a corner, simply examining him. You were beginning to think that you had never seen him so worked up and feisty regarding work ethic or even low-key questioning his skills as a Mandalorian and, although you wanted to soothe his anger and support him morally, you also couldn't help but notice, deep down in your subconscious, that it was a _very_ attractive look on him.

The way he was so passionate about the Creed and about everything he did, the way he strutted in his beskar, the way his voice got huskier with each grunt –

You gulped, suddenly awoken from your daydream by Din’s muttered curses.

“– I know I should not doubt any of that, I never have, but I just can’t help it when – “

“Din, Din, hey,” you rushed toward him, your hands now grabbing both his biceps. “Try to calm down a bit, alright? This cannot be good for you. It was a rough day. It happens, but we move on. How about you take a bath and relax?”

Din didn’t respond. Instead, he seemed to be staring at you from behind his helmet. You swore you felt a pair of hungry eyes devouring you, making you tingly in ways you weren’t quite capable of discerning.

“What?” you asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“The whole day today, all I wanted was to make myself clear and understood. I wanted to be listened to. But nobody did.”

“I'm sure tomorrow will be different. Don't worry so much about it.”

Din was now playing with the hem of your shirt and you gulped once the realization hit you.

“Everyone undermined me today. And whenever I lose leadership, whenever I feel so... powerless and lacking control – “

You gulped again, now staring back at a concealed Din, your hands gripping onto his biceps further.

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better, baby?” you muttered.

_Baby._

That was his weak spot. The one thing which always caught him off guard, and both of you knew it.

In the time that you've been together, you learned to read Din’s body language in ways you wouldn't have imagined before. Although he remained faithful to his Creed and never removed his helmet, an image of the man behind it formed involuntarily in your mind, and now, as you were practically hanging onto him, you imagined him smirking down on you, a smirk which was nothing if informing you that Din Djarin was up to no good.

“I just want to be listened to,” he groaned.

“Alright. Then… tell me.”

“Tell you… what?”

“Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to make you feel better.”

Din tilted his head to the left, that simple gesture leaving you weak in the knees. You knew you had his undivided attention now, his mind running wild with the possibilities of many filthy proposals.

“Will you obey?” he asked, an unexpected timidity hiding in his otherwise husky tone.

“Yes.”

“Will you do what I tell you to do, no arguments?”

“Yes.”

Din tilted his head once more, his head moving clearly as he was eyeing you up and down.

“Take off your clothes for me.”

Eyes sparkling with desire and curiosity alike, you stepped aside from him and slowly began to strip in front of Din. The act itself managed to send shivers throughout your entire body and excite you at the same time: hearing him so needy and so dominant at the same time was already too much to handle.

You removed your pants and your shirt, remaining as the Maker had brought you onto the world. You fugitively remarked the bulge down Din’s pants and you knew you were on the right track. The only thing that got you wondering was – what did he have planned for you that night?

Focused solely on and enthralled by your body, Din exhaled slowly before approaching you. It took every ounce of self-control he had within himself to not pounce on you right then and there. He wanted to make things painfully sensual for the both of them, but some stronger primal instinct of his yelled to have his pleasure taken rough and fast, unleashed already.

“Get on the bed,” he spoke to you, voice dominated by lust.

Bed was kind of an overstatement for the sleeping arrangement you convinced him to make months ago: the mattress was thankfully big enough for the both of you and it provided both of you with nights of either rest or passion. No in between.

Without any verbal affirmation, you followed his command and waited. You barely had time to feel self-conscious, exposed or aware of the fact that you were butt naked, fulfilling Din’s every indecent command. You had told him that you would do anything he wanted you to do, though, so that was on you.

 _Hopefully so will Din soon,_ you dared think.

You noticed him moving closer to you, scarcely touching you, and suddenly you began to crave him more. You didn’t dare question him or ask for anything in return; you knew that when he was mad, he was the most dominant man possible, especially in the intimacy of the ship. 

You observed his movements and took in every detail you could: from the removal of the gloves and beskar covering his legs and arms, to the way he undid his pants, the happy trail descending down to his erection and even the eagerness in his own touches. You caught his attention again and locked eyes with his, hopefully; in an instant, you knew what you had to do. There was no need for him to tell you.

You crawled to him, now on your knees, removing the soft fabric from around his groin and heard Din’s first whimper. He was clearly barely holding it together, but he was utterly determined to prove his point. It was something that came under many forms when you thought about Din Djarin and it was something that you had always appreciated and respected about him.

Especially in this scenario.

You began stroking him with one hand, movements steady and concise. Your mouth began teasing the tip of his cock, your eyes locked all the while on his helmet, picturing a pair of lust-filled eyes staring down on you. 

Din groaned, visibly irritated and aroused alike.

“No teasing, _baby_ ,” he replied, his hand reaching for your hair.

His grip was soft, but the gesture was nothing if the opposite. He grabbed a handful of your hair as you began sucking him off fast, just as he needed it, and you received more groans from Din. He was so worked up that he could’ve came in a split second, especially under your touch and in your pretty mouth. His face scrunched beneath the helmet, biting his lower lip as he felt his climax approaching, but his hands gripped your hair tighter and he drew you away from his cock just as you licked your lips. 

He huffed, even more turned on than before.

“Ass up for me, baby.”

You listened once again without any word in return, getting on all fours on the mattress. Din leaned over you just enough to give your ass a good slap, making you tremble. He gave you a second slap, smirking to himself seeing you become so responsive to his every touch.

“You want me to take you from behind?” he asked, bent over you.

“Y-Yes,” you managed to say, breathless from the pleasure he brought to you.

Just before he could make sure you were wet enough for him, he reached down to your clit and almost gasped in surprise.

“When did you get so wet?”

You were unsure if you should’ve responded, but Din made it clear by bending over again, his raspy, modulated voice right in your ear now. It was so enticing just hearing him talk that you might as well just cum right then and there, just like that.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“When – when you told me to take off my clothes.”

“Is that so? You want me this much?”

“You know I do. I always want you so much.”

Din smiled, unbeknownst to you, and the next thing you knew, he thrust inside of you with a pace that was not even there to begin with, but you knew that Din was only testing you and your patience. It was one of his little ways to ensure that you were alright, but at the same time, the way he was teasing you with the tip of his cock on your clit was pure insanity.

He thrust slowly a few times, allowing your body to adjust to his length and Din played his filthy card right away.

He gripped your waist and began pounding into you so abruptly and deeply that you thought you saw stars before your eyes. He had no mercy, no intention but to satisfy his carnal needs and, above all, to finally have something go the way he wanted it to.

You unconsciously moaned his name as you desperately grasped the mattress for some sort of support, but Din leaned over and got close to your ear once again, his body colliding against yours.

“Don’t talk,” he said through furious thrusts. “Don’t… s-say… anything… d-don’t…”

Consumed by the eroticism of having you so obedient, ass up for him, perfectly available, Din went into pure bliss and ecstasy. He removed one hand from your waist to slap one of your ass cheeks again, his breathing ragged under the helmet, but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting, his cock throbbing more and more, eager to get its sweet release. He felt beads of sweat form on his temples, arms and neck and he drew his head backwards, moaning uncontrollably as he came. His hips barely slowed down, having you wonder from where he was getting the energy to move so deeply inside of you.

You, on the other hand, were utterly destroyed. Din always managed to push your buttons and get you going, but this was something else entirely. He hit that sweet spot of yours without even trying, without even thinking about it, and he did it so intently, it drove you insane with pleasure.

In an act of desperation and weakness, you reached back and tried to touch him to make him attentive. Suddenly alarmed, Din searched for your face, assuming the worst had happened. He stopped completely for the first time in who knows how long.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, fully concerned.

“N-No, please d-don’t stop, please,” you dared ask.

Getting a better grasp of the situation, Din huffed with relief. He nearly forgot that doggy was your favorite position and how aroused you got whenever you did it in that position. 

His stamina returned almost magically, and he resumed his merciless thrusts from behind, grabbing a handful of your hair yet again. 

“You like taking me like this don’t you, baby?” he whispered to you.

You could barely nod, unable to verbalize any of your thoughts or emotions. Din’s grip on your waist and hair, not to mention his cock pounding into you so fast, were all conspiring to make you wild with ecstasy. You felt the urge to moan his name again, but fought it, remembering he hadn’t allowed you to do so.

“You take me so good, baby, look at you,” he muttered again. “You’re… so fucking _good_ … _yeah…_ that’s a good girl…”

You couldn’t help yourself any longer; you felt the familiar burning sensation in your stomach and you flat out screamed his name, as if for the whole world to know to whom you belonged to. You finally came, body shaking and walls enclosing on his cock, barely holding yourself together. 

You were downright shocked when Din groaned loudly, feeling his climax hit for a second time and he came right as you did, stimulated by your sounds and the sight of your ass bouncing against him, skin slapping against skin.

Safe to say, he regained much of his leadership skills that night.


End file.
